F E A R L E S S
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: I didn't fall for Chad Dylan Cooper, he tripped me.


**Prepare yourself for a super long author's note!**

**Hey guys…you guys probably noticed that it's been taking me longer to write one-shots. I've just been really busy with school lately, we're doing a drama production (King of Pride Rock) and I've had a lot of mean teachers after me **

**The sadder thing is…I'm probably going on hiatus for a while. I'm sorry!!! But I'll still be on this site in my spare time; I'll be reviewing and replying to your messages. **

**Another part of the reason I'm going on hiatus is because someone decided to jack my story and publish it on their FF ****I don't appreciate it, thank you very much. Just to let you guys know I wrote 'airplane' and riddles, airplane was actually called First Class.**

**Pushing aside all negative thoughts, I worked hard on this story since I know this will probably be my last story for a while.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance **

* * *

…

_Tap._

...

_Tap._

…

_Tap._

My eyes fluttered open.

What on earth was making that sound?

Burying my face deeper in my pillow I decided to ignore it.

Sneaking a glance at my alarm clock, I was less than delighted to find out that it wasn't even 6 yet.

_Tap_

Seriously, I wasn't in the mood. For some reason for the entire day yesterday, Chad wouldn't look me in the eye.

_Tap_

…

_Tap_

I wish I knew what was up with him. I would catch him watching me then looking away, this repeats for about a dozen more times before he just gets up and leaves.

_Tap_

Did I do something wrong?

…

_Tap_

Gah! That sound was driving me crazy! I immediately sat up.

Wait a sec, the sound was coming from outside my window.

Slowly I pulled open the blinds to see Chad throwing rocks at my window. I blinked several more times before opening the window.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I screamed down at him.

"Get down here." Was his reply.

I glared at him. He on the other hand seemed unfazed.

The sun hadn't even risen, yet there he stood, in a plain dress shirt, one hand balled into a fist, the other holding a pebble ready to be fired against my window.

I sighed. "Hold on!" I called.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and slipped in a t-shirt and jeans. Throwing on a hoodie I quietly tiptoed past my mom's room, she was still asleep.

Pulling open the front door, I half sped, half sprinted down the stairs of my apartment.

What was Chad doing here at 5:30 in the morning? My thoughts were pushed behind as I hurried out my apartment to greet three named jerk throb.

He took a step closer to me, dropping the rock he was holding.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curious, yet annoyed.

"Come with me." He said, dragging me by the arm.

I squirmed pathetically, trying to fight his grip. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To the best day of your life." He answered.

I searched his face for any sign of remorse or even humor. But he was dead serious.

Stopping at his car, he opened the door for me the way a gentleman would. I cautiously stepped into his car. He then went around the car to the other side before stepping in the car himself.

I glanced at him while he was turning on the engine. "So you're not even gonna tell you where you're taking me?" I calmly asked.

He did a double take before looking at me. "We're going to the beach." He stated as if that solved all my problems.

"Uh, why?" I asked, sarcasm practically seeping through my voice.

Chad merely shrugged and flicked on the radio.

_There's something 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained _

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah! _

Huffing, I turned the volume up higher.

If he wanted to ignore me, then so be it! I don't care!

_We're driving down the road,_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hand through your hair_

_Absentmindedly making me want you_

"And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first fearless." I sang along.

I could see Chad looking at me from the corner of his eye so I sang a little quieter.

"We're here." Chad said after awhile as he parked the car. He then proceeded to take off both his and my seatbelt.

The first thing I did when I came out of the car, was to breathe in the amazing smell of the beach. I smiled as the ocean breeze tingled my nose.

This time it was my turn to take Chad by the hand.

"Well since we're here, let's go!" I stubbornly insisted while taking his hand and dragging him closer to the water.

I felt him interwine our fingers as my stomach did a million back flips. I couldn't shake the smile off my lips no matter how hard I tried.

"There's nobody here!" I happily exclaimed, letting go of his hand.

"Duh, it's barely 6." Chad answered.

"Is that why we're here so early?" I asked out of curiosity.

Chad looked down for a second before muttering, "That's part of the reason." Before I could interrogate him any further a huge wave rippled to shore causing me to squeal excitedly.

"Come on!" I giggled, picking up sea shell the wave washed to shore. I pressed it against my ear.

Chad casually walked up to me. "Do you know how stupid you look right now?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Shh! I'm trying to hear the ocean!" informed him.

He half heartedly rolled his eyes before snatching the shell from my hands. "I don't hear anything." He continued.

"Try this one." I replied, picking up another shell.

He looked over at the shell in my hand.

"There's a hermit crab in that one." He calmly stated.

Screaming, I immediately dropped the shell. "I was joking!" he laughed.

I playfully smacked him, accidentally causing him to fall in the water. Without thinking I burst into fork fits of laughing, only to be calmed down by Chad pulling me down with him.

After splashing around trying to killing each other we decided to take a walk so we'd dry off.

"So…what made you wanna take me out today?" I casually asked.

Chad stopped walking.

"Hey look ice cream!" he exclaimed.

I turned my gaze towards an ice cream stand. My eyes widened as temptation filled my veins.

Chad chuckled lightly. "Knock yourself out." He encouraged as I practically bolted my way there. The ice cream man flashed me a warm smile as I looked over the flavors.

I heard Chad walk up behind me. "I'll take the strawberry flavored one with sprinkles on top!" I declared. Chad looked over my shoulder. "I'll take a chocolate." He ordered. The ice cream man immediately began scooping ice cream as I searched my pocket for change.

Chad on the other hand stuck out a twenty for the man to take. "For both of us." He clarified. I spun around to face him. "Why'd you do that?" I inquired.

Chad stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave a shrug. A gentle smile began forming. I gave an eye roll, "Thanks." I replied bashfully.

The ice cream man handed us the ice cream cones. "So what are you two youngsters doing at a beach at 7:30 in the morning?" He asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." I replied licking my ice cream. Chad however just smirked before answering. "We're on a date."

I instantaneously turned my attention to Chad. He raised an eye brow at me while the very same smirk played on his lips. The ice cream man happily nodded while delivering Chad's change.

Chad effortlessly stuffed the change in his pocket before once again taking my hand in his. This time however, I let him.

"So, what's the next stop on our date?" I teased him, flashing a bright smile. "We are going to an amusement park." He replied.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Let' go on that one! No wait that one!" I squealed vividly at the same time pointing at random rides, jumping up and down.

"One at a time!" Chad said jokingly. I giggled uncontrollably as we walked through the amusement park.

I gasped, "Its Dingo the flying elephant!" I exclaimed, pointing at a ride where several kids were lined up at.

A look of fear passed Chad's face. "You're not actually gonna ride that are you?" he asked worriedly. I took a step towards him. "I'm not." I answered. He looked relieved before I continued, "But _we_are."

With that, I pulled him to the small line up. Some kids stared at us while adults eyed us strangely. Chad looked like he was being forced to milk a cow. (Which isn't really that bad.) About 3 minutes later we were let through the gate.

"Let's go get the pink one before it's taken!" I told Chad. He gave me a dirty look. "Really?" he asked dryly. I nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a sigh Chad launched himself on the seat of a pink Dingo and later offered a hand for me to take. With no effort whatsoever he calmly pulled me up on the seat beside him. I clapped my hands in anticipation.

"Seatbelts!" I nudged Chad.

"How can anyone die riding one of these?" he asked ridiculously.

"Just follow the rules." I snapped. Chad rolled his eyes and pulled out a seatbelt from beside him. "It's starting!" I squealed. Chad glanced over at me amused.

The flying dingo's began flying up and down perfectly in sync as I laughed widely. I think I even caught Chad smiling too.

"Wait I need a picture!" I exclaimed as I dug my pockets for my cell phone. Before Chad could object I pulled him closer to me. "Smile!" I commanded before pressing down on the button.

Chad blinked, pulling away. "You better not let anyone see me riding this!" he threatened. I just smiled. "Hmm I think this is gonna be my new screensaver." I mocked.

I immediately expected him to say something dull, instead he gave me a warm smile.

Sometimes, I really question our relationship

The ride slowed down to a halt as I looked away from Chad. I firmly gripped the metallic bar as Chad undid our seatbelts. "That was fun." I said quietly to Chad. He bobbed his head up and down sarcastically as I lightly smacked him.

For the next 3 hours we rode 6 roller coasters, 2 ferris wheels, bumper cars, a water canoe and to top it all off we ate 2 hotdogs each. Chad had insisted on paying for everything for some reason.

I sighed contently as we made it out of the amusement park. "What time is it?" I asked as Chad checked his cell phone. "Six fifty," he answered. Wow time sure flies when you're having fun.

"So I guess this is it?" I asked as we got into his car. He looked worried for a second before replying. "We still have time. Let me take you to dinner."

I nodded cautiously, then flashed him a smile.

* * *

Upon entering the restaurant the first thing I saw was a glass chandelier hung high above the ceiling. I gaped lightly as waiters dressed in tuxes came to lead us to a table.

"How much does this place cost?" I whisper-yelled to Chad, who was grinning mischievously. "Don't worry." He waved off.

Taking a seat on the soft cushion on the chair I can't help but realize how casual we looked as opposed to everyone else. I mean not everyone goes to a fancy restaurant wearing T-shirts, jeans and hoodies.

Chad however didn't seem to mind.

"I'll take a New York steak with mozzarella cheese and a pepper rub." Chad informed the waiter. The waiter quickly scribbled it down on his notepad before turning to me.

"I'll take whatever he's having." I said a little rushed.

The waiter nodded and made his way to the back.

I looked around the restaurant once more, everyone eating here were couples on a date. I shifted a bit uncomfortably in my seat. "What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I replied sitting upright. "Hey remember the time when you said you loved me?" Chad suddenly asked.

I nearly choked on my saliva. "What?! I never said that!" I exclaimed, bewildered. I could practically feel my face turning red.

"I know, but you should." Chad replied smirking.

Before I could respond the waiters waltzed out of the kitchen holding up plates of food.

Now that's what I call speedy service.

Only till now did I realize how hungry I was. I quickly dug into my food with a fork. "This is amazing!" I confessed. Chad smiled up at me motioning for me to continue with his hands.

Just when I was about to take another bite, I stopped.

"Wait Chad, not that I don't appreciate it or anything but, why exactly made you wanna take me out today?" I asked.

Chad stopped eating. I waited for him to answer, after a long moment of silence he opened his mouth.

"Sonny, I'm not gonna-" he stuttered a bit with his words before closing his mouth again. His looked away from me before pressing on. "I'm going to England for 6 months to do a movie." He muttered.

My mind froze, as I matter of fact I think my whole body just off. I swallowed the piece of steak in my mouth before setting my fork down. I wasn't really that hungry anymore.

"Oh," I answered, I tried hard to keep my voice from cracking. I could feel his eyes back on me, but I just couldn't make myself look at him.

"So you're not gonna be around?" I asked. I noticed my hand was slightly shaking. Chad stifled a sigh. "No." he bit out.

"When do you leave?" I asked bluntly.

"Tomorrow morning." Came the answer I was dreading to hear.

I forced myself to nod.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

So was the car ride home.

Before I knew it we were back outside the front of my apartment. I undid my seatbelt slowly. Chad got out of the car to open the door for me.

We took small steps till we reached it to the front steps.

I finally made eye contact with him after so long. "I guess this is it." I mumbled. "I'll be back soon." Chad added. I nodded and pulled him in for a hug.

I gently breathed in the smell of him as I held back my tears. Pulling back I locked eyes with him once again. "Today was amazing." I rendered. Chad cracked a smile. "Yeah, it was."

"I-uh-guess I should go." Chad suggested. "You know, with packing and stuff." He added. I nodded slightly.

And with that his back turned towards me and began retreating.

But before he took his third step he caved and turned around to crash his lips on mine. I immediately responded as I pulled him closer to me. But before it got too heated we pulled away.

Our eyes linked for the last time before he wordlessly walked back to his car without once turning around.

I stood there, watching his car drive away.

Just 18 hours ago, he was tossing rocks at my window.


End file.
